My Sky Harem
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Nico Inverno is new in Namimori , he is the rich son of a businessman . He has a weakness for Uke's , what if he meet's the Vongola Decimo And his Guardians ?
1. Chapter 1

**Story Titel ! : My Sky Harem **

**Koppels : OCCxHarem **

**What is it about : Nico Inverno is new in Namimori , he is the rich son of a businessman . He has a weakness for Uke's , what if he meet's the Vongola Decimo And his Guardians ? **

**Warnings ! **

**Crossdressing , Yaoi , Family , Friendship , Love , Drama , Angst , Dead and Harem **

**Als je het niks vind , lees het niet ! **

**

* * *

****( Nico Inverno In Namimori )**

The warm sun is high in the air , and the wind blew gently through the trees . Then suddenly everyone heard someone shouting in the middle of the plane . Everyone looked at a 15 year old mad boy , his short brown hair gave his neck annoying sweat . His brown eyes watched with anger everywhere , the black clothes from the boy . Are covering him with more sweat , _damn what did that old man think he was doing ! _

( Flashback )

" Son i've decided to send you to Japan ! " Shouted a man in the 40 ." What , Why for what reason ! " The man pushed his glasses up and grinned ." Because my boy ! I have to go for a business trip for a year , and i'll send you to live with my old friends ." He cried aloud ." What ! A year how do i live in a unknown land for a year ! "

" That is your problem , pack your bags and have a good trip ! "

" Wait ! "

( End Flashback )

" Damn old man ! Send you're son in this strange country ! I hate you ! " He yelled ." Excuse me ." The boy looked behind him and saw a girl that looks 12 years old , she had light brown long hair and amber eyes . " Are you Nico Inverno ? " She asked him ." Yes i'm Nico Inverno who are you ." I'm you're adoptive parent for one year ." Nico 's mouth fell open ." What ? But you are still a child ! " Suddenly he felt a hard pain ." I'm only 28 years old ! " She cried hard Nico never have seen so many shocks in his life ." Take your bags and come with me to the car ." She said Nico took his suitcases .

And followed the small woman out , he saw a very big man . With long thin braid the rest of his head was bald , the man was wearing sun glasses . And leaned against the red car ." This is Kappa Morian , he can not told ." She said Nico stared at him . " Hey ." The man said nothing back and did nothing back ." Okay ..." The man took his bags and put it in the car , Nico stepped in and then the car drove away ." What's your name ? And what do you mean with adoptive parents ?" The young woman looked at him .

" I'm Sara Niwa i can also say that i'm your babysitter or something , Don't bite my head off ." Nico looked angry outside ." Well sorry but maybe you will bite some head off to , if your parents are away for a year . And you have to live in a country and live with people you don't even know ." He said ." Well that's true ." Said Sara ." Well you have 3 days until school starts , so explore this little place . Since it's not so big and all , it's decided you go to Namimori high school ." She said ." Namimori High school ? Hah okay then ." He said and closed his eyes , Sara noticed it and left him alone .

Moments later

Nico felt a pat on his shoulder , he opened his eyes . And saw a face of a guy ." Haaaa ! " He yelled and bumps against the side of the car ." Damn you ! You scared the hell out of me ." Nico said as he looked at Kappo , the big man shrugged . And pulled Nico out of the car , when Nico came out of the car . The sun blinded him for a second , and looked around him . When he saw the house , he could not help but smile ." Jeez what a warm homey ."

" Thank you i'm proud of how i've organized ." Sara said proudly Nico could swear he saw a angel crown that go's on and off . " Of course ." And he took his bags and was lead in by Kappa and Sara , Sara told him what was what . And what he needed to know . And then he was brought up by his room , his room was not small . But it was not big too . " This is your room on the front of your room is the bathroom , the next room is the guest room . In front sleep 's Kappa next to Kappa 's room is mine , and in front of my room is the junk room . Okay i give you your time to unpack everything . Meanwhile i'm going to make dinner , Kappa will come to get you okay ." Nico nodded yes and the two were gone .

Nico sighed and sat on the bed , _jeez old man what is your purpose for this ? Oh man now i have to fucking learn how to eat with chopsticks , good that my mom is a japanese . Otherwise i will be standing here , with my broken Japanese language ! _He got up and opened his favorite bag , and grinned when he took a manga out . _Hopefully they have these manga serie here too , oh i feel a nosebleed coming up . If i keep looking at this ! _He opened his manga , but then he noticed something _Oh yeah i have to ask for my inuform . _He got up but when he stood up .

He looked beside him and saw a boy with brown hair and brown eyes . He took of his shirt Nico then continued to stare , and felt a nosebleed coming up . The boy had a white skin and his skin looked very soft , the longer Nico kept looking . How more blood keep going out of his nose , then suddenly the boy turned around . And saw Nico .

" PERVERT ! " He yelled and closed the curtains , Nico watched and wiped the blood from his nose . And a smile fell on his face , and then he fainted of blood loss .

**Nico Inverno **

**15 years **

**Brown eyes , brown hair **

**Weakness : Uke's ! **

**

* * *

**

A other OCC of mine , Nico is a yaoi fan like me ! He is the seme in this Fanfic , Tsuna and the other ( Guardians ) are the uke 's !

Bey bey !


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Titel ! : My Sky Harem **

**Koppels : OCCxHarem **

**What is it about : Nico Inverno is new in Namimori , he is the rich son of a businessman . He has a weakness for Uke's , what if he meet's the Vongola Decimo And his Guardians ? **

**Warnings ! **

**Crossdressing , Yaoi , Family , Friendship , Love , Drama , Angst , Dead and Harem **

**Als je het niks vind , lees het niet ! **

**

* * *

****( New School 's , New Friends Or Enemy 's ? ) **

Nico looked with a blank face , at the table with paper napkins sticking in his nose . Sara and Kappa are looking at him , Sara looked angry and Kappa drank his tea ." You are not even one day here , and you painted your room in blood ! " She yelled Nico rolled his eyes . " Jeez like i can do something about it , i mean it was ... "

But his face became bright red , when he thought back about . The cute brown-haired uke , Nico felt the blood come back out . And pushed new ones back in his nose , Sara rolled her eyes ." You're a pervert ! " She said Nico stuck his tongue out ." Do you have a problem with it ? "He asked ." Yes ! Pervert are always after a woman 's body ! And that means since i'm a grown up , and have a body of a teenager ! That you are after me ! "

Nico sweatdropped and looked away ." Well you are not my type ." He said Sara threw her shoe at him , Nico bends over at time . And looked angry at Sara , and Sara looked back angry . Fire were in their eyes , and they are bumping against each other . Suddenly a frying pan from nowwhere , and both Nico and Sara bumps of it . " Oi ! Kappa what do you think you are doing ! " Shouted Sara and Nico .

Kappa was coughing and pointed at , the food that was lying ready at the side , both blushed from shame and apologize to Kappa . And both stood up to take their food , Nico looked at the Japanese food . He does not know well of it , but the rice looked good . " You do not know what to take right ? " Asked Sara Nico blushed and looked away ." Well you do have not to be ashamed ! " She said .

" Who is here Ashamed ! " Said Nico Sara looked back to him , then grabbed his plate . And began to fill it , Nico watched as she put everything of it a little bit ." Here is you like it , you can take more of it . But not too much understood ." Nico nodded yes and sat down , he looked when Kappa and Sara took their food .

When they started with dinner , Kappa learned Nico how to work with the sticks . Nico learned quickly and enjoyed the food , when they are done . Nico helps Kappa with the dishes afterwards , then he watched with Sara TV ." Say Nico your mother was also a Japanese right ? "Nico nodded yes ." Yes but i only knew the language , i was never good with the sticks . And i was not so familiar with the food . " He said honestly ." And the holidays , or the clothes , or what ever i do not know about . I'm not very familiar with Japan , dad once said lost interest in it . "

Sara looked at him and then back to the TV ." Jeez you were a lazy kid ." She said ." Shut up ! I was not a lazy kid !" He yelled Sara laughed ." Lazy kid ! " And then she ran away quickly , as Nico was after her . And before Nico knows it .

Were the 3 days quickly gone .

Nico had his inuform on , and looked at himself in the mirror . His inuform was a white shirt and gray pants , he wanted a short pants because it was hot . But Sara was totally against it , because it is against the school rules . He refused to cut his brown hair , so he had put it in a short tail . _Jeez back home we had not to do this , mas what a misery ! _

Nico looked at the room next door , and saw that the curtains are still closed . _I wonder if that guy is still there , oh man he was totally cute . Now he thinks i'm a pervert ! I wonder if he is also in my school . _" It looks good on you ." Said a voice Nico looked at the door , and saw Sara standing there ." Are you ready ? "She asked Nico nodded yes , and both went down stairs . And went into the car , Kappa was already in the car . And had just put his sunglasses on , Nico sweatdropped when it it was shining . _I wonder why he has sunglasses on , it is warm but there is barely sun . _

When Nico looked outside he saw the Sun hiding behind the clouds , as the car drove away . Nico heard a loud blast ." What was that ?" He asked as he looked back ." Oh that 's normal , ignore it ." Sara said , but Nico did not hear her . He looked where the smoke was coming from , it came from the neighbor 's in the room next him . " Are they not hurt ? !" Shouted Nico and grabbed Kappa by the shoulder ." Stop the car there may be someone who injured ." He said Kappa ignored him .

Nico looked angry and wanted to step out of the car , but was quickly pulled back . " What do you think you are doing ? Do you wanted to die or what ? " Nico looked at her ." There may be ... " But was given a hit in his head . " Shut up ! No one us injured , now listen that 's always happening . We were also like you , but if you saw them . They will quite survive it well ." Nico sighed and gave up , but still looked worried behind .

Sara looked in the mirror at him and sighed and looked outside , _he just look like a beaten dog . _

When Nico came to his school , he had to go to the principal . Sara walked with him and together they went inside Sara bowed ." Hello Principal i'm Niwa Sara and this is . " She noticed that Nico had not bowed , she pushed him forward . So that he bowed ." This is the new student Inverno Nico ." She said to the man he nodded yes ." Ah yes the new student , sit down sit down ." He said and both sat down .

After a half hour , Nico can finally go to his class ." See you later , and don't make many problems ." And walked away Nico sighed , _Man i think she does not even trust me . _" Are you coming Inverno-Kun ? " Asked the man that was walking with him to his class , Nico nodded yes and followed him . When they came to his classroom , the man went in first . He said something to the teacher . " Class i will re- start the lesson 's , since we have new student here ." He said ." You can come in ." He said to Nico .

He was still standing at the door , and then Nico walked inside . And looked around the classroom , the girls screamed how 'hot' he is . And the most boys looked at him wit jealous eyes , how the girls are screaming how ' hot ' he is . " Speak about yourself in the class ." Nico looked then fully at the people in the classroom . " I'm Inverno Nico i'm new here , and i'm leaved behind by my idiot father . If you need anything , just say so . If you don't like me , climb the highest tree and fall off . And die quickly ." He said with a annoying tone and looked away .

Some looked angry at him , the man coughed and took a step away from Nico ." Inverno-Kun do you have something else to share with your classmates ? " Nico wanted to say no , but then he saw the angel boy . With his soft brown hair and big brown eyes ." You ! " He pointed to the boy , the boy looked up and stared . And also pointed to Nico ." You ! "

" Oh ! Do you know each other Tsuna-Kun ? " Asked a girl who is three places behind him ." Yes he is the ... " But Nico interrupted him ." Why are you here ? Your house was exploded right ? What the hell ! " The boy named Tsuna stared confused at him . " What are ... " But then a baby flew at Tsuna 's head ." Damn-Tsuna your room is changed into a desert . " Nico looked at the baby , and walked to him . And pulled hard at the baby 's face ." Is he real ?" And then felt a painful fist in his face .

" Yes he is real ." He said as he held a hand against his face ." Reborn ! " Tsuna wanted to take Reborn off of him , but then Reborn disappeared . " You're hundred years too early Damn-Tsuna ." Said a voice Nico looked around , but saw no one speaking . And then looked at the classroom , and the teachers are talking to each other . _Have nobody noticed what just happened ? _" Hey you ."

Nico looked around and was caught by the collar , he was taken by a boy his age . He had silver hair and silver eyes , Nico looked deep into the eyes of the boy ." Are you the pervert that is stalking tenth ? Hey ! Answer me ! " But Nico was silent and felt himself becoming red , _damn those gray eyes are so cute ! _When Nico looked at the boy 's lips , he felt a blood nose coming .

_Damn i feel like ... _" Ha ! Sensei Inverno-Kun has a blood nose !" Cried one girl as she stood up , everyone noticed it and the boy let him go ." Pervert ! Hentai ! What the hell ! " Shouted the boy angry , Nico smiled a little . When Nico pinched his nose . " Sorry Classmate - that - i - know - not - his - name , i have this sometimes . And i'm not a hentai or a pervert ! " He looked like he did not believe Nico , but he sat back on his place quickly .

" Inverno-Kun here ." Nico then looked at a girl , she was slightly taller than him . She had light brown skin , and long black curly hair . Her brown eyes gave a real friendly expression . And she gave him with a smile a paper napkin . " Thank ." He said and took it ." Okay class sit back down , Inverno-Kun you can ... " The teacher looked around a bit ." Ha ! You can sit down next to Asakura-San ."Nico nodded yes .

And wanted to sit on his place, when suddenly the girl grabbed him . And pulled him to his seat , Nico looked bit confused and somewhat unexpected . She turned herself around and smiled ." Nice to meet you I'm Asakura Molly , hopefully we can be good friends ." She said Nico smiled and shook her hand ." Nice to meet you too , you already know my name . And that is Inverno Nico , do not forget it okay ? "

They both laughed and sat down when the lesson began again , Nico felt eyes on him and saw the boy with silver hair looking at him . His angry eyes are burning , Nico smiled and gave a wink . The boy blushed and looked back infront of him , _well what did you know my day seems more fun than it seems . _What he don't know is that eyes are looking , at him of a sadistic baby .

* * *

**On one side i think it is good , but the other one it is bit wrong . I don't know what ;_; ! Oh well here is Chapter 2 ! **

**Bey bey ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Title ! : My Sky Harem **

**Couples : OCCxHarem **

**What is it about : Nico Inverno is new in Namimori , he is the rich son of a businessman . He has a weakness for Uke's , what if he meet's the Vongola Decimo And his Guardians ? **

**Warnings ! **

**Crossdressing , Yaoi , Family , Friendship , Love , Drama , Angst , Dead and Harem **

**If you don't like it , don't read it ! **

**

* * *

****( A Uke Complex And Mafia Baby 's ? ) **

Nico sighed when the class was finally done , he looked at Tsuna 's seat . He was alone gone and the other boy too , _I must be lucky that there are two Uke 's in the class ! Only ... _Nico had a sad aura around him , _I do not want them to see me as a pervert . _Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder , he looked behind him . And saw Molly looking at him ." Inverno-Kun we can already go , to our next class ." Molly said Nico nodded yes and walked with her to their next class ." Well Inverno-Kun where do you come from ?" Asked Molly as she looked at him .

" I come from America , my mother is a japanese . That 's why i ended up here ." He said as he sighed boring ." Are you moving here ? Because you don't sound ... " But Nico interrupted her ." No it's just that my father without a reason , has sent me here . I'm staying with some of his friends , while he is on a business trip ." He said and both went into the classroom . " Oh yeah Asakura or Molly , you can call me Nico . Just calling me Inverno is , a little to much for me . If you understand what i mean ."

Molly blushed and nodded yes ." Yes sorry sorry , you can call me Molly then ." She said with a smile , and both sat down . _Maybe she knows Tsuna and that boy , well i have some interest in them . So asking about them can not hurt . _" Say Molly do you know Tsuna , and that boy with the silver hair ?" Nico asked Molly looked from her book ." Huh yeah a little bit , let me think Tsuna is know here . As Damn-Tsuna . " She said ." He 's not really good at sports , and things we do in the class . "

_So he's a clumsy - type , he may also be a shy - type . There is a change if you take 50 of the 100... " _Nico-Kun ?" Nico looked at Molly as she waved , her hand in front of his face ." You okay ? You were unded up in space ." She said ." Yes i'm okay tell on . " He said ."Okay last year he defeated a kendo captain , and began to be more sociable . Sometimes there a strange kids here , and sometimes that baby you saw . We already used to it , so we ignore it . "

" Oh ... And that other ." Molly shrugged ." You mean Gokudera - San , he is over protected over Sawada . And has a short temper , he's pretty good at math ." She said ." If i do not know better , i believe that he maybe stalk Sawada 24/7 ." Nico sweatdropped _a stalker type plus a short temper , that is between ... _" Okay now you are back in space ."

Nico smiled guiltily ." Sorry i was thinking about something ." Molly looked first angry , so angry that Nico started to feel numb . But then he felt a pat on his his shoulder , and Molly laughed loud . " You're a good man , i can see it ! " She said and laughed harder , while Nico laughed nervously . _Never make her angry . _Suddenly a boy with black hair , walked towards the two ." Hey you're the new one right ? The one Gokudera is talking about . "

Nico looked at him , the boy was well muscled . And was a little brown on the skin , and has brown eyes and short black hair . He has a nice big smile in his face ." Hey I'm Yamamoto Takeshi , i was not in the first class . But we're together in the other lessons ." He said as he continued ." Huh nice to meet you , i'm Nico Inverno ." Nico said with a blush on his cheeks , Molly looked confused at him .

" What has Gokudera-san told , about Nico-Kun Yamamoto-San ? "Takeshi smiled ." I do not get it actually , something about a pervert that stalks Tsuna . " He said Nico 's mouth fell open , and his eyes were bigger of the shock . " It 's not Nico-Kun , he is now here . He can not stalk someone immediately ." Molly then stopped and looked at Nico ." I think so anyway ." Nico looked at her ." I don't stalk anyone , i'm not a pervert . I just suddenly looked at his direction , i have not done anything wrong ! "

Nico yelled in the class , everyone looked at him . Nico hid behind Molly ." She was it ." Takeshi laughed ." Hey hey calm down , i'm not going to eat you ." And looked behind him ." Well not me actually . " Nico looked over Molly 's shoulder , and saw Gokudera at the door ." Pervert ! " He shouted and ran away quickly , Nico sweatdropped with Molly . And Takeshi just laughed . " Sorry he 's just like that , but if you know him better . You can see he is a good guy ."

Nico feels that the school year , gonna be totally be weird , cool and dangerous .

When the school was done , Nico walked home alone . Sara wanted him to explore the twon a little , and that he can't always go with the car . As Nico quietly walked home , he saw two strange men in front of him . They stood as guards infront of an alley . And don't looked at him . Nico walked on like it was the most normal thing .

But when he walked past the men , one pulled him into the alley . While the other hold something to his head , _a gun ? Shit how can i get out of this ! _Nico stared at the gun , and then to the men . That were looking hard to him ." Where is the Vongola , where is he say it ! " He shouted Nico looked confused , but fear came back . When the gun was pointing at his face .

" Where is ... " But he can not say anymore , when he was pushed against the wall ." Are you looking for me ? "Nico recognized the voice , but it sounded a little different . But what ? _He almost sounded like ... _When Nico looked up , he saw a familiar face . _Tsuna ? No that can not be Tsuna , Tsuna had brown eyes . And i really can not see , someone like Tsuna deal with such people . Who is he ? _

Tsuna did not noticed , that it was Nico lying on the ground . Nico felt a little dizzy , when he saw Tsuna beating those men . Nico felt someone next to him , and looked beside him . And saw the baby from before ." Ciaosu ." And that was the moment , everything became to much for Nico . And his world become completely black .

* * *

**Here is chapter 3 ! Hope you like it ! I also hope that Nico was not totally out of it , in this Chapter and that the others where not so OCC . **

**Bey bey **

**Ps . Check the poll if you can please ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Story Title ! : My Sky Harem **

**Couples : OCCxHarem **

**What is it about : Nico Inverno is new in Namimori , he is the rich son of a businessman . He has a weakness for Uke's , what if he meet's the Vongola Decimo And his Guardians ? **

**Warnings ! **

**Crossdressing , Yaoi , Family , Friendship , Love , Drama , Angst , Dead and Harem **

**If you don't like it , don't read it ! **

* * *

**( Welcome To The Mafia )**

Nico opened his eyes , and found himself on his bed . He was in his room , Nico sat up right and looked around his room . Everything was still the same , _was it all a dream ? _" Nico you're awake ." Said a voice Nico looked at the door , and saw Sara standing there ." What do you think you were doing ? Picking a fight with a couple of junkies ! " She shouted angry ." Huh ? "

" Good thing that a neighbor , and his little brother . Have founded you ! Who knows what could happen to you ." Sara was really angry , _it was not a dream ? _" Go thank them right now ! "

And before Nico knew it , he stood outside at the Sawada 's house ." Jeez ." And then pushed on the door bell . " I'm coming ! " Shouted a female voice , and a young woman opened the door . And smiled friendly at him , _she must be his sister . _" Can I help you with something ? "

" Ah ! I wanted to thank your brother ... And huh ... " The woman looked confused ." Brother ? I do not have a brother ? "

" Huh ? Are you not Tsunayoshi 's brother ? " The woman laughed ." I'm his mother ." _So young ! _" Come in for tea , I call Tsuna-Kun ." She said and let Nico inside .

When he sat in the living room , a other woman with long light purple hair . Gave him tea , it looked good but the strange purple steam . Made Nico a little sick . _I can't not be rude ! _And wanted to drink it ." I will not do it if I were you ." Said a voice Nico looked beside him , and saw a baby sitting there ." You are ... " The baby looked at him , Nico blushed when he saw the black big eyes .

" So cute ! " He shouted and gave the young one a hug ." Stay away from Reborn ! " Shouted a female voice , Nico dodged in time when something was thrown at him . He looked at the spot where he just sat , and watched as acid eat the couch completely ." What the hell ? "

He looked at the woman , who hugged the baby . But looked more she smother , the baby to her breasts . But the baby did not do anything to stop her . " Oh Reborn you are safe now , I will not let the pervert touch you ." She said . " What ..."

" What happened here ?" Nico looked at Tsuna ." What happened with the couch ? ! " He asked Nico got up quickly , and held Tsuna 's hands ." Thanks to help me , and now I really have to go ! " He shouted and ran away quickly , but someone took a hold of his collar ." Not so fast you . "

" Bianchi let him go ! " Tsuna shouted Nana looked at them , and then to Nico and smiled ." They like you very much ! "

" Tenth ! "_ That voice ? ! _" Yo Tsuna ." Nico saw Gokudera and Yamamoto coming to them ." Ah ! You again I will ... " But Gokudera saw Bianchi , and his face changed to green . And fell on his knees ." Ah ! Gokudera-Kun ! "

" Hahaha ! Gokudera I did not know , you were so moved to see your sister ! " _He looks more he is goind to die ..._ " Haha Reborn ! Lambo-San will beat you this time ! " Shouted a small boy , and throws a grenat at him ." Wait a grenat ! " But Reborn kicked it back to Lambo , and the thing exploded . And Nico sat on the floor .

" Hahaha ! The toys these days look so real ! " Shouted Yamamot Tsuna sighed ." Yamamoto sometimes I really wonder ..."

" Tenth everything okay , is something broken ? Are you hurt somewhere ? ! " Asked Gokudera Bianchi stood next to Nana , and Nico was glad she had no hold of him . And stood up and came face , to face with Reborn who looked at him ." Ciaosu ~ "

" ... Ciao ? "

" You are inverno Nico right ? "

" Yes ... And you are ... "

" Reborn how many times do I have to tell you ... " But Tsuna was interrupted , when Reborn flew to him ." Do not underestimate a hitman Damn-Tsuna . " _Hitman ? " _I'm so confused ... "

He watched as Bianchi , went with Nana to the kichen . And left the boys and baby ( ? ) , alone in the hallway ." Tenth are you okay ? " Asked Gokudera ." Why do you call him tenth ? "

" None of your business ! "

" It's very clear that Tsuna is the 10th boss of the Vongola family ." Reborn said Nico was still confused , Yamamoto walked to him ." We play a mafia game , Tsuna is the boss and I , Gokudera and few others . Must protect Tsuna from other families . "

" It looks not like a game to me ." Nico told him ." I know but I'm sure it is ! " Nico blushed as Yamamoto smiled at him , and quickly looked away before he gets a nosebleed . " I'm the best hitman Reborn ." Nico looked at him ." And you are telling me this why ? Are you not afraid , that I will go to the police ? "

" No ."

" Sure ."

" Absolutely ."

" Even not the slightest fear ."

" I will let you feel fear ."

" I believe you , but why ..."

" Because you will also be in Tsuna 's family ." The four boys first looked at Reborn , and then their eyes were wide open .

" WAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT ! ! ! ! "

* * *

**Sorry it's short ! And maybe OOC , and whatever :( I'm little stuck on ' Obsession Sky ' , plus the ' Love , Mistake 's And Miracles ' :( . So I thought to give this fanfic , also a little attention ! **

**Hope you like it ! **

**Bey bey ! **


End file.
